


Bubble Baths and Blow Jobs

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Series: Domestic Fluff [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard McCoy is nearly nine months pregnant, feeling like a beached whale, and ready for all of this to be over.  Thankfully he has Jim Kirk who knows exactly how to get his mind off of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Baths and Blow Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place before the 'The Moment'.

Pregnancy is a bizarre thing.  He had always known it was.  He was a doctor damn it.  He knew about the cravings, the hormonal imbalances, the weight gain and everything else that came with it.  However, his medical degree hadn’t prepared him for _this_.  

When he and Jim first went down this path almost a year ago, they had only thought about their end goal, a baby.  They hadn’t thought about the nuances, the struggles or anything else that could happen.

He had never been one to worry or care about his appearance to any great degree, but now, at nearly nine months pregnant, he felt heavy, bloated and ugly.  His face had gotten soft and chubby, something he hadn’t had to deal with since he was twelve years old, before puberty hit him long and hard.  His nipples were nearly twice the size of his swollen breasts and prone to leave large damp patches of colostrum on his shirts.  He was struggling with a constant battle that involved leaking like a damn flood gate and changing his uniforms. In short, he felt horrendous and was certain he looked worse.

Most days he just wanted to bury himself among Jim’s shirts, because that was the only smell that didn’t make him sick, and avoid the rest of humanity until he pushed this baby out of a hole he had never really used besides to get himself into this mess in the first place.

But the reality was, he was the CMO.  He couldn’t hide away, and that was also the reason he was currently waddling… he was fucking waddling… to Jim’s ready room.  Jim, the man who had done this to him, had requested his presence in his ready room.  These days Leonard couldn’t think of Jim as anything more than the man who had done this to him.  The one who had turned him into a fucking beached whale.

Because Jim was the captain, Leonard had to agree.  Agree even though he was fat and bloated, he still had to fucking waddle to Jim’s ready room.  

Because Jim couldn’t come down to sickbay and say whatever it was he wanted to say.

He didn’t bother to knock when he arrived.  Jim would just have to deal.  

However when the door slid open, the sight before him was not what he was expecting.

Instead of Jim’s desk, chairs and couch, the furniture had all been replaced by a large tub filled to the brim with bubbles and rose petals.  On the side was long massage table with a mountain of pillows.

He almost waddled right back out of the room when the door slid shut sealing him inside.  “Jim?”  He asked confused.  “What the hell is this?”

His mouth hung open when Jim appeared.  There was a grin on his face as he walked forward.  He captured his open mouth with a kiss before pulling away.  “A surprise.  A little bird told me you would like this.” He muttered.  His hands worked their way down the side of his body.  

Leonard melted into the touch.  “A little bird, huh?”

“Yep,” Jim winked.  He drew Leonard forward and gently sat him on the massage table.  Leonard watched bemusedly as Jim proceeded to divest him of his shirt and pants.  He dropped the clothes to the floor before picking up a damp washcloth.  

“You’ve been crying,” Jim muttered.  He brought the cloth to Leonard’s eyes.  He gently rubbed the corners of Leonard’s eyes then his cheeks and down his neck and aching shoulder blades.

“Hormones,” Leonard muttered.  He suddenly couldn’t remember why he had been crying to begin with.  However at that exact moment, the baby decided to aim a perfectly ill timed kick against his full bladder.  A jet of urine sprayed out of Leonard’s cock and onto Jim.  Leonard pulled back mortified.  However now that the torrential waterfall had started, he couldn’t stop it.  He buried his face behind his hands, praying, hoping that the urine would stop.

_God… why hadn’t he used the bathroom before coming here._

“Bones,” Jim muttered.  He pried his hands away.  “It’s okay.”

Leonard’ eyes widened to saucer size.  “I’m so sorry.”

The baby kicked again, another jet of urine sprayed from his cock.  He tugged at his hands, but Jim held on tight.  There was a fond smile on his face as he captured Leonard’ lips with his own.  He pushed back, still horrified.

“It’s okay,” Jim muttered.  He let go of Leonard’s hands before lovingly cupping his swollen belly.  “Everything you have to go through, a little urine is the nothing.  Besides,”  Jim tilted his head back.  “We’ll just have to do things in reverse.”

Leonard raised an eyebrow as Jim picked him up bridal style.  He let out a yelp.  “Jim, what are you doing?  Put me down.  I’m a doctor, not a prin…”  

Jim cut him off with a kiss.  “I know.”  He muttered.  He gently set Leonard into the tub.  The water was warm and pleasant as it lapped against his skin.  

There was warm, sappy smile on Jim’s face.

“You just goin' stand there?”  Leonard asked.  

Jim laughed.  There were crinkles in the corner of his eyes.  “No, just basking in your beauty.”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Someone needs to get their eyes checked.”

Jim laughed mirthfully.  There was a twinkle in his electrifying blue eyes.

Leonard tapped at the water.  “You goin' join me.”

Jim held up a finger.  He watched as Jim jogged to the corner of  a room where a food synthesizer was located.  He came back moments later with a tray.  On the tray were two champagne glasses, a small bowl of chocolate soaked strawberries and a small black book.

He set the tray on the small table next to the tub.  He slipped out of his uniform easily before slipping into the tub.  “Track 10,” he called.  Seconds later soft music played throughout the room.  

Leonard raised an eyebrow.  “You… you out did yourself.”

“For the best,” Jim muttered.  He smiled before reaching for the glasses.  He handed one to Leonard.

“What are we toasting to?”

“Us and our baby,” Jim answered easily, clicking their glasses together.

“I can drink to that,” Leonard answered.  He sipped at the liquid, and was pleased to find it didn’t make him sick like most things these days.  The sparkling, bubbling drink flowed easily down to his stomach.  

He handed the drink back to Jim who took it easily.  “What’s that?”  Leonard asked, pointing at that book.  He didn’t recognize it from Jim’s collection.  There was a coy smile on Jim’s face as he set the champagne flutes down on the tray.  He picked up the book before shifting himself so he was sitting next to Leonard.  Leonard burrowed himself against Jim’s chest as Jim opened the book.  He flipped to a particularly page, cleared his throat before reading, “O my body!  I dare not…”

Jim’s deep timber lulled Leonard to an almost dream like sleep.  

It felt like they had stayed like that for hours or days until they were both too pruned and wrinkly, and the water was starting to run dry.  By then, they had finished both champagne flutes and the bowl of strawberries, and Jim’s throat was getting sore.

Jim helped him out of the tub and gently wrapped a lush, soft towel around his hip before leading him back to the table.  He raised an eyebrow at Jim.  

“Trust me,” Jim answered easily, helping Leonard onto the table.  He stuffed a few pillows behind Leonard’s back, so he wasn’t flat on his back.  

“Okay, Jim,”  Leonard nodded.  He always had.  

He watched as Jim picked up a bottle of lotion, squinted a large helping on his hands.  He warmed it between his hand before placing them on his swollen belly.  He let out a small moan as Jim rubbed his hands over his belly.  He hadn’t realized how much he needed that, how tight his skin had gotten as the baby grew and expanded his skin.  

“Close your eyes,” Jim muttered.

Leonard easily agreed.  

He sighed as Jim’s ministrations traveled down to his thighs to his swollen calves and feet.

He almost fell asleep when he felt Jim’s warm tongue against the head of his cock.  His talented tongue that had gotten them into too much trouble over the years lapped against his shaft.  He grew hard easily.  “Jim…” he moaned.  

Jim sucked and swallowed around his member.  His tongue lapped against his veins and arteries that ran acrossed the length of his shaft.  Leonard moaned and nearly cried out as Jim played with his slit.  He ran his tongue against the length.

“Jim…” He moaned again as Jim sped up.  He slipped up and down Leonard’s shaft.  Leonard gasped as he felt his cock touch the back of Jim’s throat as he sucked long and hard.  His tongue dragging up and down his shaft.  Jim was so warm and tight.  His lips so soft as they maintained that constant, firm pressure around his cock.  

He gasped as Jim pulled out once before slamming his cock back down his throat.

“Jim!”  Leonard cried out.  His body shuttered as he came long and hard in Jim’s mouth.  Jim swallowed quickly before standing up, a particularly proud smile on his face.  He looked totally debauched as if he had been the one to be fucked.

He leaned down and planted a kiss on Leonard’s lips.  He could still taste the slight bitter semen residue in Jim’s mouth.  “Feeling better?”  Jim muttered, pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah…”

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Leonard sniffed.  He really shouldn’t be reading such a sad book while pregnant.  He really should have known better.  He leaned back against his chair.  His belly almost grazing the bottom of his desk.  He let out a defeated sigh.  

It had been nearly a week since that day in the ready room.  

Since then they had been too busy.  Jim preparing for their next mission, first contact and all that with a civilization that was supposedly finally recovering from a long, bloody civil war between two nations.  While Leonard had been spending his time knee deep among careless crew members who kept getting hurt.  As a result, they hadn’t had much time for much besides cuddles and late night kisses.

Leonard sighed.  He was tempted to com Jim.  

But damn it…

He wasn’t a horny teenage boy.

At that moment, his office door slid open.  Leonard looked up as Jim strode in.  The smile he was sprouting immediately disappeared.  “Bones, you okay?”

“Just feelin’ a little strung out,”  Leonard answered.  “Ready for this to be over with.”  

“Anything I can do?”  Jim asked as he crossed the room.

“Well…”  Leonard started.  “They say semen…”

The smile on Jim’s smile widened.  “I’ll see what I can do.”

  
**_Fin_**

**Author's Note:**

> Lastly, if anyone has any prompts or ideas for a fic in this verse I'll try to fill it. Just drop me a comment here or in any of the fics in this series. I have a few more storylines planned for this verse but the more the merrier!


End file.
